Public Server I
The Gamemode 4 Server is a public white-listed server owned by Accidental Games to give fans of Gamemode 4 a vanilla survival server to play with the certain command-block modules (a list is provided below). The server was officially opened on March 16th 2015 and closed August 29th 2015. Although the server is public, you must apply via application form to be white-listed. For more information, you can visit the server website and you can also view the overview map. Description The Gamemode 4 Server world was pre-rendered using Sparks' in-development Gamemode 4 terrain module, which modifies biomes according to specific characteristics; for example the composition of the snow biome where players first login on the server is comprised predominantly of snow blocks, snow layers, ice and packed ice. The server holds to being community-run and vanilla-friendly as possible - plugins are only available to staff for damage rollback and banning players unable to follow the Community Guidelines listed in the application form. All players are in survival mode with exception of server admins having the freedom of all game modes for server-wide issues. NEW: See here for tips on being accepted. Management costs of the server need to be covered by player donations. The donation goal is 100 USD a month and can be contributed to via Patreon. Community Guidelines Direct quote from the application form, these are the conditions to joining the server: Installed Modules The following modules have been installed: * Bat Grenades * Enderman Support Class * Weighted Armour * Undead Players * Ink Spitting Squids * XP Storage * TNT Landmines * Ninja Smoke Balls * Desire Lines * Decorative Mushroom Blocks * Vertical Rails (currently disabled) * Custom Crafting * Standard Crafting Expansion Pack * Heart Canisters * Sunken Treasure * Master Crafting Table Expansion Pack * Disassembler Expansion Pack (currently disabled) * Better Armor Stands * Liquid Tanks * Custom Terrain * Cooler Caves * Better Beds * Blast Furnaces * Boots of Ostara * Minecart Spawners * Pig Tractors Player Ranks There are four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks indicate extra survival features - ranks are assigned for moderation purposes to people Accidental Games trust. * Player - This is the default and most common rank. * Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server and are assigned by Accidental Games. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned to people whom Accidental Games trust. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add/ modify/ remove Gamemode 4 modules and assign Community Moderator/ Moderator ranks. Current server admins are Crazyman47 & Sparks from AccidentalGames and SpiderRobotMan. In addition to ranks, players have different coloured names as well. * White - This is the default and most common colour. * Gold - Gold names indicate that the player has donated towards the server for that month. One-time donation players receive a gold rank for that month, Patrons of the server (Patreon sponsors) have a permanent gold name until the end of their patronage. * Aqua - Aqua names indicate an Admin rank. World Download On December 23rd 2015, Sparks has released the world save from the server, so you can see it with your very own eyes! If you want to check out the redstone, it's at -5000, -5000. You can download the file here. Note #1: The save was made about 10 days before the shut down, so the newest buildings may not be there. Note #2: The world file is 1,5 gigabytes, so make sure to give it some time to download. Significant Moments Picture Gallery See gallery page. See More * Public Server I Category Page * Towns Category Page * Live Server Map * World Download Category:Community Category:Public Server I